bouldersandbarbariansfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbaros
In the olden days, Barbaros was a large continent east of The Midlands. Its soil was soft and easy to farm, the rolling green hills bore ample fruits and grain, and few predators roamed the open landscape. After its initial discovery, Barbaros quickly grew to become one of the most important locations in all The Mortal Realm, and people travelled there in droves in search of an easy and comfortable life. However, only days after Tyrgar had been imprisoned in his forge did Balogh rise from the great ocean in the east. As he entered into existence, the force of it sent the waters into a frothing rage, waves billowing across the world in a great storm. As Balogh came west, he saw the continent of Barbaros, and in one fell swoop he cleaved the land asunder, tearing earth from stone, and earning him the name of Cleaver. From the heart of Barbaros he took a gargantuan shard of rock, and it was Ruin, destroyer of worlds. Now, Barbaros lies crumbled and broken, naught more than isles of stone jutting out from stormy Aesterhaaf. None dare make their living there - none, bar those few who have come to embrace Balogh as their patron god. Those few who survived the destruction of Barbaros, and found ways to live under the hardship of this new land, would be known to all the world as Barbarians. Environment Very little remains of Barbaros's former glory. Most of it came to sink beneath the crashing waves, and lies still at the bottom of the sea. Yet jutting out from the waves stand some few isles, tempered by winds and waters. These lands are treacherous at best, for the harsh winds of Aesterhaaf carry easily through and over the land, tilling the earth with salt so that no crops will grow. Even the land itself threatens to crumble with no sign of warning, and below lie naught but cold waters and cruel teeth of stone. Inhabitants No sane man would wish to be born on Barbaros. The Barbarians of current times are a hardy folk, formed by the land that they call home. Having abandoned the ancient traditions of their folk, Barbarians consider themselves a race apart from mortal men. Their blood is mixed from all The Mortal Races, and little care is given to maintaining the cultures from which they are descended. Rather, Barbarians have developed their own culture, one that reflects the harsh realities of life on broken Barbaros. Their patron is Balogh, god of destruction, and though they do not worship in the traditional sense, Barbarians are wont to follow in his footsteps. To them, life is a reward, not a priviliege. Their way dictates that one is owed nothing, yet earns anything taken. To accept gifts of ease is to be weak and frail, whereas the path of most resistance builds strength and resilience, for only in challenge can there be growth. Understandably, this mindset has ensured the Barbarians' repuation as an antagonistic force towards the rest of the world. It is common for Barbarians to leave their land and travel across the world on their own as they grow to adults, yet rather than settle for greener pastures in other lands, they continue to live their lives as they would on Barbaros - wild, savage, and free. It is common that local holds organize manhunts for passing Barbarians, being regarded as no more than violent outlaws. This reputation is not unearned - rare is the Barbarian who bends his knee to others' rule and takes what he is given. To the Barbarian, their way of life is born not out of malice, but is merely the acceptance of the natural order, where the strong take what they can, and the weak take what they must. In the name of Balogh, they strengthen the world, and lead the way for creation through destruction. Category:Places